Forever Sunrise
by ChelseeLynneZeldaa
Summary: This is Renesmee's POV of Breaking Dawn and after, starting from when she is born. It includes mostly information from the book, but some scenes from the movie. All characters and themes property of Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Sunrise**

**Chapter 1**

**** I can't breathe! I screamed in my mind, knowing my father could hear me, from how he did before. I could hear my mother's screams in pain. Did I cause it this time? I remember a loud crack, her spine, but I hadn't kicked. All my mind could do was focus on one thing: I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I could hear my mother scream for them to "get him out." I could hear something scratching from above me, like someone scratching their nails against a sheet of metal. I could feel light against my eyelids, cold air against my skin, as two cold hands lifted me up, out of my mother. I could hear her heart faltering as I opened my eyes, gasping for air.

I could see. I could also feel a pull in another direction behind me; a heart, beating faster than Momma's had. Then I looked around and saw many different things: my father, windows facing trees, their leaves different shades of green, brown bark, grass, dirt, the sky, and then my eyes flashed to my mother as Daddy said in a soft, somewhat proud voice, "_Renesmee._"

So that was my name; Renesmee. I was not focusing on that now, though. Momma, I said in a demanding tone in my head. I saw a slight smile on my father's face.

"Renes... mee... Give her... to me," Momma's voice croaked in a hoarse whisper. Daddy handed me to her, her arms very delicately reaching up around me. I smiled for the first time at her thin, frail face, and she smiled back as best as she could. I could still hear her heart, slowly getting slower and more uneven. My instincts kicked in: I bit her right over her heart. Not out of the slight burning in my throat, but to save her. She gasped in pain as I bit, and I instantly felt bad.

Daddy instantly took me from her arms. "No, Renesmee," he chided. I attempted to apologize out loud, but I could not figure out how to speak. I just apologized in my head. And then I heard it, Momma's heart stopped. Daddy's eyes widened and I heard another gasp from the direction the pull I felt had been coming from.

"Edward, give me the baby," A woman with curly blonde hair insisted from across the room. "I'm under control now." Daddy hesitantly handed me over to her, her arms cold as well. I could hear as well; the woman's shoes clicking against the wooden floor, the sound of a television downstairs, and the forced beating of Momma's heart.

"I'm your aunt Rosalie," the woman whose name I now knew as Rosalie said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled, and she reflected a smile back at me. I remember hearing her voice not too long ago, but I couldn't make out the words yet. She carried me into a room with tile on the floor, a large bathtub against the wall, and a sink next to it. Aunt Rosalie turned the water on and squirted a bit of transparent purple liquid into the water, which was now turning into white bubbles. I could smell lavender and a small hint of vanilla.

"Let's wash that blood off of you, okay?" she asked me in a cooing voice. I nodded in reply and her eyes widened slightly, "you understood that, honey?" She watched me as I nodded once again. I still couldn't form a reply, not yet, at least. "You're very smart, I see," she said, a still slightly shocked expression on her face.

Aunt Rosalie carefully placed me in the water, which was up to my upper stomach. It was warm, but not too warm, and it smelled strongly of the lavender and vanilla. I wrinkled my nose; it smelled too strongly of it. Rosalie giggled at this a bit. She took a dark purple rag and washed the blood off of my me carefully, turning the water a very light shade of transparent pink. She took a bottle something, the front of the bottle said "shampoo." I could already read it, with only slight difficulty. She thought for a second and then picked up a second bottle of the same thing, opening the lids on both.

"Okay, Renesmee. Which would you prefer?" she asked as she held both bottles out to me. I leaned in and smelled each one. The first one she had grabbed; the color of the liquid inside was light pink, and it smelled very lightly of flowers, but I liked these ones. They smelled... slightly deeper than the others. Still strong, but it didn't sting my nose like the other had. I smelled the other one as well; the liquid was an orange color and smelled very citrus-y. I liked it, but I liked the other one better. I reached my arm out to the pink bottle of shampoo and tapped it lightly.

"Roses," she stated softly, laughing softly. What I smelled was roses? I liked them. I smiled back at her, and tried to form the word in my head. Rose, rose, rose, rose, I repeated in my mind.

"W...W..." was all that I could get out. Her face beamed at my attempt. I pouted slightly, I wished I could speak. As Aunt Rose, as I now called her, put one fourth of a handful in the curls that went down to my ears, she spoke softly to me.

"Aw, honey, don't be sad. You're actually very intelligent for your age, and very skilled." I smiled happily at her, and did what my first instinct was as she washed my hair: I softly placed my hand against her arm, showing her what I had smelled, the word I was trying to say, "rose." Once again, her eyes widened. She continued washing my hair.

"...Wow... Renesmee, you'll have to show that to your Grandpa Carlisle. I removed my hand from her arm and placed it back into the water and nodded at her. She smiled softly at me and rinsed my hair, instructing me to lean my head back so no soap would get into my eyes, and I did. After that, she carefully took me out of the bath, wrapping a light blue towel around me and lifting me up into her arms. I softly placed my hand on the side of her neck, showing her my like for the color of the towel.

"Blue," she said simply. I smiled and nodded, not trying to speak aloud when I could communicate this way. She carried me to another room. The walls were a light shade of yellow, with a white carpet. She sat me gently on a bed in the center of the room. I placed my hand on the blankets, petting them a bit. I was amazed by everything around me, even blankets.

Aunt Rosalie walked over and held up two outfits. Well, dresses, really. One was white with a very pale tan pattern on the bottom. The other was a bright red with white swirls on the sleeves. I pointed at the white dress; I thought it was pretty. She helped me get dressed in it and toweled off my curls, then brushing them out: it felt nice. She wrapped me back up in a pink blanket, in case I got cold, I figured, and lifted me back up, carrying me downstairs into another room.

This one had a small area in the back with fire in it, crackling. I thought it was beautiful. There were two couches, each on opposite sides of the room, and a chair, facing a television, with a coffee table in the center. Then I noticed it again; the burn in my throat. I urgently placed my palm against her throat, and she nodded.

"You're just thirsty, Renesmee," she said simply. She carried me into a room with marble countertops, a tile floor, and different cabinets. She took a metal bottle out of one and took the lid off the top. She proceeded to grab a bag of red liquid, blood, out of the fridge, pouring it into the bottle. She placed it into a small box, a microwave, for a few seconds. She then took it back out, placing the lid back on and carried me to a white couch, facing away from the stairs.

She sat down, holding me in one arm, the bottle in the other, and she handed it to me carefully, keeping her hand on it as I grabbed it, being careful to drink the blood out of it. It very easily soothed the burn in my throat. I continued sucking the blood out until it made an odd sound, and instead of blood I got air. Aunt Rosalie carefully took it from my hands and placed it on the table.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs as Rosalie lifted me up into the air a bit. In the few minutes we had been gone, not much happened: Momma was still dying, her heart being forced to beat. I felt... terrible. But then I could hear another heartbeat, coming from the direction of the footsteps. It was a heavy, hearty sound. I could also feel a pull in that direction, the same I had felt earlier. Aunt Rosalie paid no attention to him, but I couldn't help it. He walked closer, very quietly and carefully, and leaned into a dangerous looking crouch, anger and hatred burning in his eyes.

I looked at him, trying to figure out who he was. He was tan, much much more than anyone I had seen so far. He also appeared to be very tall and strong. His hair was jet black and short. He had dark brown, almost black eyes which were filled with hate. I noticed that he was shaking slightly, until I stared into his eyes. His shaking jerked to a stop and he slowly softened out of his crouch and fell softly to his knees. I could see, and almost feel, something changing. In the air, in who he was, in who I was. I felt as though I needed him here, to protect me, keep me safe, be my best friend. And then Aunt Rose whispered his name. She said it in a hateful way, through clenched teeth, but I felt the opposite for him.

"Jacob."


	2. Chapter 2

OMG. Sorry for the late update ;_; I've been really preoccupied lately, and I'll try to update more often ^^ Also, thanks for the kind reviews. :]

Chapter Two

I was already falling asleep, and Aunt Rosalie had noticed, and had laid me on the couch as she got up, whispering something to Jacob which was too low for me to hear. All I could hear was them arguing in low, harsh whispers. My name was mentioned, as were things like the words, "hurt," "love," and "not like that."

As I fell asleep, I dreamed of.. pretty much nothing, for a little. Then my Momma's face, her sick, half-dead face, kept coming to mind. Then, Daddy's, then Jacob's, then Rosalie's, all along with different color's to match how I saw them, shapes, too. I dreamed of flowers, the smell of the soaps from earlier, how everyone else had smelled.

It all slowly faded and my eyes opened to see no sunlight shining through the windows. I was in cold arms, ones I did not recognize. I didn't feel fear, however, but surprise. I thought for a second, taking in their scent and looking up at them; Golden eyes, like Aunt Rosalie's and Daddy's, but short and spiky brown hair. She had a pixie-shaped face, and seemed... sweet. She smelled like lilies and sugar.

She looked down at me and a bright smile instantly lit up her face.

"Aw, you have Bella's eyes!" was the first thing to come from her. Her voice was high and cheery, "Oh, and I'm your Aunt Alice, by the way, Renesmee. It's so nice to finally see you," she said, placing a light kiss on my forehead. I placed my palm lightly against her neck, showing her Momma's face, and asking if she was alright, showing my worry for her.

Aunt Alice simply nodded at me, and I smiled at her, so happy that she was alive and well. I kept my hand there, showing her Daddy, my Jacob, and Rosalie, asking where they were.

"Well, sweetie, they're out hunting, Rosalie and Edward are. You have no idea how hard it was to get Edward to go hunting, but he'll be back in a few minutes, I believe. Jacob is in the kitchen, eating," she giggled a bit at the end. I smiled at her and nodded again. I was about to ask her if she could take me to see Jacob, but someone walked in. He seemed a bit older than everyone I had seen so far. He had short, blonde hair and golden eyes, as I noticed most people had, aside from Momma and my Jacob. He looked aged, but young in his face. I looked back at Aunt Alice, letting her see my confusion as to who he was.

She looked up at him, and then spoke softly to me, "That's your grandpa Carlisle, Renesmee." I smiled to him and reached my arms out for him. I built up the courage to try calling out Grandpa's name, but all that still came were mumbles and odd sounds. I decided, in my frustration, to stick to my current favorite way of communication for good.

He chuckled lightly, "Renesmee, it's alright. You're only a day old, nobody really expects you to speak with perfect english yet. It's okay." He picked me up from Aunt Alice's arms, and spoke softly to me, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to take some measurements of you. I had taken some while you were asleep, but it's necessary to, until your growth slows down a bit, to do this twice, maybe three times a day."

I simply nodded at him, smiling a bit. Smiling was easy, and I enjoyed doing it. Grandpa carried me into a room. There was a desk, multiple shelves of books; there had to be hundreds of books, and papers, pens, intelligent looking things. He, very carefully and gently, sat me on a desk, which already had a soft blanket on it, and was cleared of papers and pens.

I watched with interest as Grandpa got a tape measure and nothing else; he must have had a perfect memory, and wrapped it around one of my arms, one of my legs, my waist, and my head. He smiled a bit at me, "Renesmee, do you think you could stand up, or should I help you up?" I thought for a second, and, when I thought about it, I hadn't even been given the chance to try yet. I nodded once, not being able to tell him which I'd like to do, and reached one hand out for him to at least help me onto my feet.

He gave me his hand and I could only grab a few fingers, but managed to, unbalanced, stand up, wobbling very slightly, because of my size, I guess. I reached one hand out to the wall next to me, and as I placed it there, let go of Grandpa's. He somewhat stared at me, and I knew he was shocked. This wasn't normal, I knew. I should be growing slowly. I shouldn't be standing on my own.

Grandpa put the tape measure on the desk right next to my feet and pulled it up to my head, and I saw the many numbers and lines on it. He looked at it for a few long seconds before slowly letting the thin measure go back in, and placing it on a shelf near his books. He sighed a bit, "Renesmee, I'm sure you'd like to know how much you've grown," I thought about it, then nodded once, "well, you've grown three and a half inches in your sleep, height-wise." I didn't necessarily know how much that was, but I guess that it was a lot. I simply nodded at him, and, to get him to understand what I wanted, reached both of my arms out, no longer leaning on the wall, for him to lift me up.

I noticed that I was balanced easily, putting my weight evenly on both feet. He looked surprised, but less than before as he lifted me up. I placed my palm to his cheek, showing him Jacob's face, asking where he was, and where my Daddy and Momma were.

"Jacob is in the kitchen, and yes I'll take you to him, my dear," he said softly, and a bit awkwardly, "Edward is upstairs with your mother, as she is changing into a vampire as we speak. Also, she is doing exceptionally well. A bit quiet, but very well."

Grandpa carried me into the kitchen, where my Jacob sat at the table, a fork in his hand, eating something that smelled... odd, to say the least. I instantly reached both hands out for him, not noticing anything else. As soon as he saw me, he sat his fork on the plate of what he was eating, and came to me, Grandpa handing me to him. I hugged my Jacob around the neck, the first person for me to do that to, and I saw him smile. Then I pulled away, letting him hold me as I looked around.

I hadn't been in this room before, but it was full of shiny things. I instantly loved them. I adored how the light sparkled off of them, glimmering a beautiful pure white, with rainbows shooting off of it. I wanted to show Jacob, so I did, putting my hand to his cheek and pushing the images of the light into his head. He chuckled lightly, nodding.

"Yes, it's beautiful." he said to me in an adoring voice. Then I noticed Grandpa standing next to a woman who looked rather motherly. She had long, dark brown hair, a bit of auburn on the parts that were in the sunlight. I looked at them both, then just at her, asking my Jacob who she was.

"What's she saying?" I heard Grandpa ask. Jacob told him, "she wants to know who Esme is." I smiled brightly and nodded. The woman named Esme walked over to us, reaching her arms to Jacob and I.

"May I?" she asked, softly and gingerly as Jacob hesitatedly handed me over to her. She cradled me in her arms, very lovingly. She spoke softly to me, "Renesmee, I'm your Grandma. You can call me anything you'd like, but my name is Esme." I placed my hand to her cheek, _Grandma, _I said to her, smiling at her.

She smiled happily and rather proudly at me, "Your gift is a reverse of your father's, I see." I was confused. _Gift_? She nodded, answering my question.

"Yes, honey. Your father can read minds, your Aunt Alice can see the future, and your Uncle Jasper, whom I know you have yet to meet, can feel and alter others' emotions," she explained to me.

I felt the burn in my throat again, and showed Grandma Esme what I felt. She nodded and whispered something to Grandpa, something about formula, whatever that was. I watched as Grandpa prepared something white, and put it in the same metal bottle that Aunt Rose had used. He brought it over to me in Grandma's arms.

"Renesmee, my darling, we need you to try this. It's called formula. We simply need to know if you can ingest this, along with other human food, as opposed to blood," he explained carefully to me. I liked how he treated me as an equal, to some extent, and not a baby. Letting me know what was going on, telling me things I needed to know.

I nodded at Grandpa, and he carefully brought the bottle close to me. I sniffed the end of it, trying to get a sense of what I was trying, and it smelled.. well, absolutely repulsive, to be brutally honest. I didn't want it anywhere near me, so I shook my head a few times, now noticing my curls were an inch or two longer, a bit more below my shoulders.

He sighed, not impatiently, but I couldn't tell how. "Please, honey? We just need to know." I deliberated it for a second, and then lifted my hands up, holding the bottle as he continued to hold it for me, as well. I took the end of it in my mouth and sucked a bit. The "formula" tasted... Oh my goodness, it tasted terrible. I couldn't help but make a face and spit it out. I shook my head quickly. No, no, no, no, no. I don't like it. I pushed the bottle away gently, not wanting to be rude.

Grandpa sighed and took the bottle to the sink, emptying it and rinsing it out, and filling it with a bag of blood. I smiled at him, silently thanking him. Grandpa brought it to me and I smiled at him, nodding, thanking him again. I drank it quickly and let go of the bottle as I finished it.

Grandma Esme carried me into the living room, with the couches and fireplace, my Jacob coming with the both of us. I felt a bit tired again, and placed my palm to Grandma's cheek, showing her. She smiled warmly at me and nodded.

"You can take a little nap, dear. It's alright," she said to me. I smiled softly and said my thank you to her, letting myself drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter took a while to write, and I did look in the book for a few parts, just to be sure about what happened, but, I hope you all like it :] Happy Holidays, everyone!

Chapter Three

This time, I dreamed of nothing, really, aside from a few colors and shapes, different patterns and sounds to match. When I woke up, I was in my Jacob's arms, and he was asleep as well. I looked out the one of the large windows forming the walls of the room and noticed that it was night time, based on how dark it was. However, the sky was dark blue, and not black, as I knew it should be. I then knew it was either late afternoon or very early in the morning.

Aunt Rosalie was sitting on the couch opposite of Jacob and I with a large, very strong looking man. She must have noticed me looking because she turned her head and looked at me, smiling happily, her face lighting up a bit.

"Good morning, Renesmee. Seems like you're up early," she said, the man next to her chuckling and smiling as well. I smiled back, nodding; it must be early in the morning. My Jacob was still asleep, however, and was beginning to snore. I patted his cheek lightly with my hand, not wanting to hurt him, but it had no effect. My eyebrows furrowed together in frustration, I wanted him awake. However, I didn't want to hurt or disturb him, so I simply sent him images of the few things I had experienced that I thought he would like. The sunshine glimmering off of pots and pans, silverware, too, the darkness I had just seen no more than a few minutes ago, and the smell of the odd scented food from earlier.

He smiled at the last one and I found that funny, so I smiled, too, still not knowing or understanding which reaction would fit. I also showed him how he looked when he smiled, hoping he would see it in his dreams, and his eyes opened a bit, peeking down at me.

"Morning, Renesmee," he said groggily to me, a slight smile on his still half-asleep face. I smiled and nodded back at him, my form of "good morning."

Aunt Rosalie sat up a bit, chuckling, "Enjoy your nap, mutt? You were starting to snore like a bear." Suddenly the man next to her looked at her, seeming amused.

"Hey, Rose, I don't snore!" he exclaimed, slight humor in his tone of voice. I smiled at him, but didn't know who he was. Was he with Aunt Rosalie? Jacob must have heard my confusion, because he laughed a bit and told me the man's name: Emmett. He said that Emmett was my uncle, and Aunt Rosalie was his wife; they were married. Then I showed him Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, also Momma and Daddy's faces.

"Yes, they're married too," he explained. But, then I was confused about Aunt Alice, was she married? As if on cue, she walked downstairs, holding the hand of a somewhat thin-but-tough looking man, his hair was honey-colored, matching his eyes. He seemed as if he was naturally nervous, so I reached my hand out, waving to him and smiling at him. I wanted to call out to Aunt Alice, and ask who he was, but I didn't really want to bother. My "gift" was much easier, even if I couldn't always use it.

She was cheery as always, and walked toward me, leaving the man at the bottom of the stairs. As she neared my Jacob and I, I could feel him tighten his hold on me slightly. Aunt Alice crossed her arms in front of us, looking a bit angry.

"Come on, Jacob, you've held her long enough," she said to him, actually mad now. I noticed that I was thirsty then, the gentle burning in my throat growing very slowly. I patted Jacob on the arm, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Just another hour, pixie," he said angrily at her. I didn't like the way they were acting to each other, and I was already frustrated and in slight pain from my throat. I did the only thing I could really think of doing to get their attention; I bit my Jacob's hand. He winced and carefully gave me to Aunt Alice, walking to the kitchen. I noticed that he had a few drops of blood coming from the bite, but it was already healing. All he did was rinse it off, and walk back in.

He chuckled lightly, "She doesn't like arguing.. And, she's hungry." Aunt Alice instantly smiled, practically jumping.

"My turn to feed her!" she exclaimed, all I could do was nod in approval; Aunt Alice was nice. I liked how she was always happy and seemed so excited to see me and be around me, just as everybody else was. I placed my palm on her cheek and shower her, and she giggled and nodded at me.

She began to walk to the kitchen, me in her arms. As she did, I noticed that I had grown. Again.

My hair was now about an inch and a half longer, now a few inches below my shoulders. It was in curls, and had not been brushed yet. It was bothering me, so I showed Aunt Alice. She nodded as she got my metal bottle and blood out, pouring it into the bottle.

"Rosalie will brush your pretty hair once you're fed," she said warmly. She also asked me if I needed the end of the bottle on it, or if I could drink out of it like it were a cup. I thought for a few seconds and then showed her that I didn't need it. She just nodded and carried me into the living room, me in one arm and the cup in the other.

We sat down and she cradled me in one arm as Aunt Rosalie had when she fed me, but this time I sat up a bit more. She let me hold the cup with both hands, but also making sure to help me steady it with one of hers, even though I didn't need it. I took one gulp of it, realizing that this was a bit easier than the bottle. So, I continued doing that, but slowly. She also explained who the other man over by the stairs was, as she motioned for him to come stand next to her by the edge of the couch, telling him that he wouldn't hurt me. Why would her hurt me? She also explained how he was new to their "vegetarian" diet as she called it, and I was half-human, so I was a slight risk. I wasn't afraid of the man I now knew as my Uncle Jasper, however I was a bit more cautious not to get close to him or anything.

After I finished my cup of blood, she handed me over to Aunt Rose and my Uncle Emmett.

"She would like for you to brush her hair, Rose," she said to Aunt Rosalie, and she nodded in return.

"I will," she said simply as she got up, Uncle Emmett following us as she carried me upstairs. We passed the room I had remembered as where I had seen my Momma and Daddy for the first time. I was Daddy holding Momma's hand as she laid down on a flat glass table. He watched her intently, however, he looked up at me. I remembered who he was perfectly, and how he could hear my thoughts without me showing him. I simply shouted in my thoughts, full of happiness to see my parents again, _Daddy! Aunt Rosalie is going to brush my hair. Isn't that nice? It's nice to see Momma okay again. She's alive, right? She looks cleaner. And healthier, I see. Can I come in and see her? Please?_ Daddy simply nodded to me, speaking in a soft and loving, yet concerned and hurt voice.

"Yes, Renesmee, your mother is fine," he paused and glanced back down at her serene-looking face, then back up at me, "Yes, your Aunt Rosalie is very nice. She adores your hair, you know. It resembles mine and your mother's. And, I'm sorry my little love, but you can't be near your mother right now. Soon. I promise, honey. And it's nice to see you again as well, darling. I'll see you again very soon."

I smiled as he spoke and nodded to everything he said, however when he told me I couldn't come in and be with him and Momma, I was sad. I frowned slightly, for the first time, on instinct. His face looked slightly more hurt, however, I would see them soon. This thought made me smile again, and that bit of hurt in his expression went away. I smiled and waved goodbye as Aunt Rosalie carried me to a different room, one I haven't been in before.

She sat down with me on her lap in a chair in front of a mirror and I got to look at myself for the first time. I thought I was... very pretty, to be honest. But, not as pretty as everybody else. Close, though. I noticed and took in everything about how I looked in my reflection. My hair was long, the color of dark bronze with hints of gold throughout. It was curly, too, and reached down just below my shoulders, and framing my face. Complimenting it, really, because it was dark and my face was pale, except for my cheeks, which had a natural blush. My lips were a darker shade of pink, but had small spots of red, from the blood I had just drank. I smiled once, noticing my perfect white teeth. I also looked at my eyes, Momma's eyes. They were a milk chocolate brown and I had naturally thick, long eyelashes, complimenting my eyes. My eyelids were a very light shade of purple-pink-blue mix, and I had a straight nose and jawline. My eyebrows were about the same color of my hair, thin lines.

Aunt Rosalie began brushing my hair and it felt rather nice. She didn't pull at any knots, but brushed each curl slowly. I continued looking at my reflection, making faces and noticing how my eyebrows moved along with my smile forming dimples. This made Uncle Emmett burst into loud laughs: it made me think of a bear, which I've never seen, but if loud snoring was like a bear, laughing must be the same.

After Aunt Rosalie finished brushing my hair, she handed me to Uncle Emmett, and I couldn't help but showing him his laugh. I found it funny, and he did too, once he noticed my association with him and a bear.

"Well, they _are_ my favorite thing to hunt, kiddo," he said after he had calmed down enough and stopped his bear-like laughing. Aunt Rosalie then walked back into the room, carrying two dresses. One was white, light blue floral designs on the sleeves- which went down to right before where my elbows are -and some on the bottom, which had three or four layers, the top had a bit of lace at the bottom. The other was light pink with small white hearts on the bottom. I liked the white and blue one more than the pink one, so I nodded towards it and Aunt Rosalie smiled at me and nodded, saying okay.

She took me from Uncle Emmett and helped me get the dress on. As she helped me get dressed in it, she said, "You like blue and white better than pink? Pink is more of a girly color," she whispered the next part, "your aunt Alice would have a fit if she knew that." She giggled lightly and asked me how I'd like my hair. I never thought about how I'd like it. I reached up and ran my fingers through it, thinking for a second.

I reached up and showed her that I liked it this way, but if she wanted to play with it, too, I didn't mind at all. She smiled and nodded, telling me that she would leave it this way and play with it another day. I just smiled and nodded back at her. Aunt Rosalie picked me up and carried me to the living room, my entire family - aside from Momma, my Jacob, and Daddy - waiting for me. She sat down on the couch with me in her arms, for only a few seconds. Aunt Alice suddenly stood up and spoke, "They're close, everyone."

Everybody in the room quickly got up, Aunt Rosalie and I included, and formed a certain position. Aunt Rosalie and I in the back. In front of us were Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, then Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme.

Suddenly, the door opened, and I saw my Jacob walk in, leaving it open as if for somebody else. I knew who it must be; Momma and Daddy. Jacob quickly took me from Aunt Rosalie's arms and held me, more securely than ever, in his arms. He stood in the back with Aunt Rose and I.

That's when I saw them walk in. Daddy seemed so... Happy. I knew why, too. Momma was alive and well. I also looked at Momma for the first time since my birth. She looked so... different. A bit more beautiful, to be honest. I patted Aunt Rose's cheek and she nodded, telling me that, yes, it was her. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blood red, very, very slightly tinted to the gold of the rest of my vampire family. Her hair was a dark brown, curly like mine, a few inches below her shoulders, a bit longer than mine. Her skin was pale and looked as smooth as marble. She was wearing a pair of jeans, no shoes, and a short-sleeved blue shirt. She looked at me as I looked at her, and I know she wanted to hold me instantly.

Everyone hesitated, Aunt Alice, however, seemed to be the calmest. My Jacob tightened his hold on me a bit more and everyone stood defensively. I knew what they were protecting: me. I heard Momma's angelic, soprano voice soar, "It's okay, everyone." She slowly walked to me, Daddy carefully next to her, he, however, looked calm like Aunt Alice. I watched Momma inhale, her face stayed calm, but everyone still walked in front of me. I could barely see her, now! I was mad and frustrated, so I did the one thing I knew could make them stop being so careful; I cried. I had never cried before, but I pretty much wailed and almost screamed. In an instant, everyone was patting me and trying to soothe me. As I calmed down and stopped crying, wiping my eyes with my arm, everyone slowly went back to where they were. Momma slowly walked closer. She reached out and took me in her arms, my Jacob still refusing to let her fully take me. They continued to speak, and Jacob let me go, letting Momma take me into her arms. I smiled and placed my palm to her cheek showing her the last time I had seen her, how she had looked after I was born. I pulled my hand away and smiled at Momma again. She gasped asked what "that" was, and Aunt Rosalie asked her what she had seen. Momma spoke to me then, "I remember you, too." She spoke very quietly.

Momma kissed my forehead with her cold lips, her coldness which I was used to. I watched as a happy and proud smile lit up her face like the moon in the night sky. Daddy smiled silently at my thoughts.

"Haven't we experimented enough for today?" Jacob asked, his voice sounding stressed. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it." I knew he was worried for me.

I watched Momma glare at him and heard Uncle Jasper shuffle uneasily next to us. I noticed then that we were all crowded very closely together.

"What is your _problem, _Jacob?" Momma demanded, tugging lightly on her hold on me, Jacob simply stepping closer to her, not letting me go. I was touching both of their chests because of how close they were.

Daddy hissed at Jacob, "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her." Understand? What did he understand? I didn't get it, but I tried. Rosalie hissed something at my Jacob, but I didn't listen. I looked up and my Jacob was staring down at my face. Then I heard Momma gasp, _"No!" _for some reason, as if she just got something.

Momma told Aunt Rose to take me, Jacob handing me to her. All three of us backed away. Momma told Daddy to stand in front of me, for his protection, and he hesitated to let her go, but did what she said anyways. I watched the scene in front of me, somewhat scared for my Jacob.

"You didn't," Momma snarled at him, and he backed away, his palms up.

"You know it's not something I can control."

"You _stupid_ _mutt_! How _could_ you? My _baby_!" Momma yelled at Jacob. He half-ran down the stairs outside and Momma followed him in a defensive hunting crouch.

The last I heard clearly was Jacob, "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

The rest was mumbles, but we walked to the window and watched. Uncle Em said something to Daddy, but I didn't hear what it was. I did, but I didn't listen.

I heard the term _imprint_, but I didn't know what it meant. My brain showed footprints on sand, or mud, having it then dried and it staying there forever, but I don't think that happened, really. Suddenly, two large wolves appeared at Jacob's flanks, the gray one snapping at Momma. I wanted to defend her, but I couldn't.

Momma snarled even louder back at the wolf, and it curled it's upper lip up but didn't move. Uncle Em laughed at something Momma said, but I wasn't taking in the words, I didn't want to hear them fight, I didn't like it. I heard Grandma Esme tell Daddy to stop Momma, but he didn't. I could hear yelling from Jacob, then a loud, shrieking growl from Momma, then commentary from my family behind me. They all sounded surprised.

I heard one word, the one I knew got Momma even angrier.

"..._Nessie_..." was the term I could pick out from something Jacob said. I knew instantly that it was a nickname for me.

Everybody then froze, and my Jacob took a step farther back.

And then Momma went for his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

{AN hey everyone! This chapter might not really be exactly like the book. XD It'll be following the storyline and all from here on out, but not exactly word-for-word. So if some things are wrong, please understand :]}

Momma held me while Grandpa patched Seth's arm up. I could tell she felt horrible for it, but I understood why she did it. She can't control her emotions too perfectly as a newborn, right? Daddy looked at me and nodded. After Seth was finished getting gauze wrapped around his arm, he told Momma not to worry about it and walked out. I decided to show Momma more images of what happened while she was gone, hoping to cheer her up. I saw Daddy smile at my thought as I placed my palm against her cheek, showing her things from my point of view. I let her see how I saw her out the window about to hurt Seth, but I kept that part out, I didn't want to make her feel worse. I showed her seeing her for the second time, the first time with her as a vampire. I saw her face light up slightly at the image of her new appearance, and I smiled, too. I slowly fell asleep in Momma's arms, and I felt her hand on top of mine on her cheek, as the images slowly faded to black. I dreamed of images again, patterns of colors and shapes, the faces of my family, Jacob's, Momma's, and Daddy's all were the most visible ones. Rosalie's were, too.

I woke up in Daddy's arms next, and I know he heard my thoughts, as he started humming a soft lullaby. I loved the melody, and I strongly wished to make it, too. I placed my hand to his neck, singing it in my head, soft musical tones of what I now considered my lullaby. He smiled at me, whispering low enough that I knew I was the only one who could hear him.

"You are perfect in every way, Renesmee, just as your mother is." I smiled at this; I knew Momma was perfect, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks at the compliment.

"You even blush just like her," Daddy chuckled softly, and I smiled, nodding in return.

"Now, Renemsmee, Bella isn't in the room at the moment because she is speaking to her father; your grandfather. His name is Charlie, and he is a human. You can't bite him the way that you would bite Jacob," I nodded, encouraging Daddy to continue, and he did. "He doesn't know much about.. our kind. He knows about Jacob, how he is a shapeshifter, but that's about it. I need you to not show him things the way you show everybody else here, alright?" I nodded again, my hand still against his neck, and spoke with my thoughts, _okay, Daddy, _I said. Daddy smiled at me and continued, "Alright, ready to meet Charlie?" I nodded again as he picked me up, carrying me into the living room where Momma and Grandpa Charlie stood.

"Wow," Charlie paused then continued, "just your niece?"

Momma stood next to Daddy and I, and I knew Charlie took in the fact that I have Momma and Daddy's features, perfectly balanced.

"Need to know, right," he said, sounding somewhat irritated.

{AN} That's it for now guys :) Should have another chapter up soon, thanks for reading and reviewing! 3


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Charlie walked away and Momma took me from Daddy's arms. She held me close to her and spoke warmly in her beautiful voice.

"Did you sleep well, Renesmee?" she asked, smiling at my, her eyes. I noticed that her eyes were a dark brown, and were fading back to crimson red. Contact lenses. I nodded in return, and yawned, still waking up.

"Edward, I did it!" she said happily, and I was proud of her, too. I knew how difficult it was to be around humans while a newborn vampire.

"You did. You were unbelievable," Daddy responded, a happy smile on his face.

"I'm not even sure she's really a vampire, let alone a newborn. She's too _tame_." I heard Uncle Emmett call from downstairs. I didn't understand what he meant by "tame." I heard Momma growl quietly, and Emmett laughing something downstairs. I noted again that that was the reaction I that was trying to build in my chest when I thought something was funny. Momma hissed a bit, and I wondered when my Grandpa Charlie would be back, so I reached for her neck, asking her.

"Charlie will be back tomorrow," she reassured me.

I looked around, noticing Aunt Alice, Emmett, Daddy, and Momma. I was then passed to Daddy's arms.

"It's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?" Daddy asked Emmett, and I silently agreed with him. Emmett laughed loudly, and it reminded me of a large, loud furry animal coughing or barking.

"Please!" Emmett continued laughing.

"Bella, do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor once you were immortal?" Daddy murmured to Momma.

Momma gasped, "Oh!" and Aunt Alice laughed. I smiled at her, she had a pretty laugh, like everyone else. My Jacob peeked around the corner, chewing food in his mouth. I thought this was funny.

"Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?" Momma asked.

"Awesome. Bring it." Emmett said, on his feet in a second. Momma nervously bit her lip, probably noting that he was at least twice her size.

"Unless you're too afraid...?" Uncle Emmett suggested.

"You. Me. Arm wrestling. Dining room table. Now" Momma said in a somewhat defensive, tough tone. Emmett grinned.

"Bella," Aunt Alice quickly spoke, "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique." I looked at Grandma and watched her mouth a quiet "thanks" to Alice.

"No problem. Right this way, Bella," Emmett smiled at Grandma and Emmett headed out the back. Everyone followed behind them. What was arm wrestling, though? I was confused. Daddy leaned down slightly and whispered to me, "You'll see in a second." I nodded in return.

There was a moderately-paced river about 50 feet away, and Emmett walked towards a large rock, with an irregular shape. He placed his elbow on the rock, waving Momma over. I smiled as we all followed behind, standing a few feet away from the rock. I noticed how strong Emmett looked compared to Momma. He had large muscles while she had slender arms, with a little bit of muscle. I was worried.

"Okay, Emmett. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos-no nothing." Momma said plainly.

"Deal. I win, and it's going to get a _lot _worse." Emmett replied, narrowing his eyes.

"One, two-" Momma began, grabbing his large hand,

"Three," Emmett said, shoving against Momma's hand.

Nothing happened.

I watched with an amused smile on my face as Emmett shoved against Momma's hand, grunting slightly. After a few seconds, Momma flexed, and Emmett lost an inch or so. She laughed and I heard my uncle snarl roughly through his teeth. Momma smashed his hand into the boulder, a loud crack as a piece of it fell and crashed to the ground. Daddy and Jacob laughed as the piece hit Emmett's foot.

"Rematch. Tomorrow," my uncle said, and Momma replied.

"Maybe you ought to wait a month." Emmett growled, repeating, "Tomorrow." He punched the granite rock, shards and powder falling to the ground. I stared in amazement- it was shining, beautiful. Momma dug her hand into the rock, pulling it back, and ended with a handful of gravel.

"Cool," she mumbled, fascinated.

Momma suddenly spun and kicked the rest of it to pieces, laughing the entire time. I found this to be funny, and then the laugh finally happened. I laughed, giggled, really. The sound was a bunch of small bells chiming in chords. I continued, amazed with the sound, but stopped, noticing everyone staring at me with a dumbstruck expression.

"Who _wasn't _laughing?" My Jacob responded.

I noticed everyone was laughing, really, also amused with my mother's game with the rock.

"Bella's supposed to be a grown-up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn't there be more dignity?" He said again. This made me upset, I frowned and touched Daddy's face, asking for less of this dignity, if it was going to take this funniness away.

Momma asked what I wanted, and Daddy replied, grinning, "Less dignity. She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself aw I was."

"Am I funny?" Momma asked me, darting back and reaching for me as I reached for her, taking me out of Daddy's arms and handing me a piece of the rock in her hand. Now that I thought about it, I really did want to try this.

I smiled and took the stone in both of my hands, squeezing and not succeeding. A bit of dust came off but nothing else. No shattering, no breaking, nothing. I handed it back up to Momma.

"I'll get it," she said, pinching it into sand. I clapped for her and laughed, everyone joining.

Suddenly, the sun burst through the clouds, long beams of ruby and gold shooting across all of us. I stared at Momma's shining skin, as though tiny diamonds had been placed gently in her pores. I was dazed by the shining of her skin. I stroked it softly and laid my arm next to hers. The same paleness was there, but I only had a faint luminosity to my skin, it was very subtle. I touched her skin, showing the difference and feeling disgruntled.

"You're the prettiest," Momma assured me, smiling lovingly at me. I knew she meant what she had said.

"I'm not sure I can agree to that," Daddy said. Jacob had his hand in front of his face, shielding his eyes from the brightness. I smiled and giggled, still getting used to the sensation of laughing. "Freaky Bella," he commented.

"What an amazing creature she is," Daddy said.

This was my family. Where I belonged. I loved everyone here dearly, and I would protect them no matter what. My best friend; My Jacob, my parents, and everyone else, too. I loved them all, and I knew they all loved me, as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I knew I was growing very quickly. A girl named Leah, a part of my Jacob's wolf pack, I knew didn't like being around us because of our species, our natural rivalry that I had heard about in one of the books Momma read me.

Exactly one week after my birth, I had spoke for the first time, a sentence with perfect articulation, naturally flowing. Momma was a across the room from me, and when I had asked aunt Rosalie where Grandpa was, she didn't know the answer. So, I looked at Momma and asked her aloud.

"Momma, where's Grandpa?" I asked her, my high soprano voice

Exactly 17 days later, just a little less than three weeks, I had walked for the first time. I was a bit nervous, but knew that if I needed help, everyone would be there to do so. But, I didn't need their help. I could do this on my own, as I had wished to walk for a while now, and I wouldn't give up until I could do so. Aunt Alice was arranging stunning bouquets of flowers in vases all over the room, flitting all across the room as she did so. I watched intently for a long moment as she moved to the other end of the room. And, not the least bit shaky, I got to my feet and crossed the floor without even having to _try_. It was so simple! My Jacob burst into applause, and I wanted that response, really. I knew that his first reflex was to always give me what I needed. He was my big brother, practically, and my best friend in the whole world. Momma clapped quietly, and Daddy did, as well. I blushed, turning to smile at them as Alice placed a faded yellow flower in my hair, right above my ear.

I never wore the same clothes twice, either. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice always began the day with a slight fashion show. The main reason why I never wore the same clothes twice was because I outgrew them almost immediately. (That, and Alice and Rosalie were putting a baby album together to span years, as opposed to the one month I had been Alice.) They had taken thousands of pictures. Which I didn't mind, it was fun, really, it just got a bit boring sometimes.

I knew I didn't look like a normal toddler; I was leaner and more graceful, more adult-like proportions and my bronze hair now hung down to my waist. I adored my own hair, playing with it, brushing it all the time. I could speak flawlessly already, but I rarely bothered when I could just show what I had to say. I could also run and dance, and even read.

Momma had been reading Tennyson to me one night before bed. I didn't like repetition or princess books or pictures with very few words even in the books. I had wanted to try to read. Well, I knew I could, I'd usually peek and read in my head, the words flowing flawlessly. I reached up, showing Momma an image of us, but with _me _holding the book. She handed me the book without hesitation, smiling.

I took it and proceeded to read. " 'There is sweet music here,' " I read without any hesitation, the words flowing perfectly, " 'that softer falls than petals from blown roses on the grass, or night-dews on still waters between walls of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass-' "

Momma took the book back, and I didn't argue or fight, I never argued. "If you read, how will you fall asleep?" she asked softly.

My rapid growth scared me a bit, too. It didn't take me long to realize that I'd grow so quickly that I wouldn't have a long life. I'd speed on and never stop, until I died, and that thought struck fear in the very pit of my heart. But I didn't think about that. I'd live, and, hey, I was probably wrong about me dying. Happy endings exist, and mine will be one of them, and I know it won't happen for a long time.

We had hunted animal blood once I had showed that I was able to run, and I understood that I couldn't live off of human blood, when one, people needed it, and two, the family was vegetarian. It wasn't my favorite, but I never protested, because Jacob always made it fun. I didn't like any food at all, especially cauliflower and lima beans Momma had made me once. Animal blood was at least better than that. The thought of challenging Jacob made it fun to hunt.

I danced ahead of everyone in the clearing, searching the air for a scent that I liked more than the rest. I heard Momma and my Jacob talking about Jacob's pack, but I didn't listen. Once I smelled blood, I tuned out a bit, but I could control it very easily. I also noticed something; snowflakes. They fell from the sky so beautifully, so gracefully, that I instantly loved them. I stared up at them in awe. None stuck to the ground, it all melted before it could. The dress I was wearing was a creamy ivory, just a shade darker than the snow, and my hair shimmered naturally, somehow. I crouched for an instant and then leaped into the air, searching the air and catching a snowflake in my hands before I dropped lightly to my feet. It was eight-pointed ice star, and I turned smiling at them, showing them the perfect snowflake in my palm before it melted.

"Pretty," Jacob called, "but I think you're stalling, Nessie." Nessie was my nickname from Jacob. I didn't mind it, it had a cute sound to it. But I knew it was really the nickname of a European lake monster. I ran back to Jacob and jumped into his arms, as we always did when I had something to say; I still preferred using my gift to speak as opposed to actually speaking aloud. I scowled, telling him that I wasn't thirsty.

"_Suuuure _you're not thirsty, Nessie," he answered a little sarcastically, a little indulgently, too. "You're just afraid I'll catch the biggest one again!" he laughed, and I leaped out his arms, doing a back flip and landing softly on my feet, rolling my eyes stubbornly. I then darted off into the forest.

"It doesn't count if you cheat!" he shouted after me. I laughed and heard him phase, taking that as my cue, knowing that Momma would catch up soon, I took a deep breath, inhaling all of the scents around me. I smelled a nutty, woodsy scent, Jacob, trailing behind me, squirrels, plants, rabbits, birds. Then, I caught the scent of two deer. Almost the same exact size, but one still bigger. I instantly zeroed in on the larger one, knowing that I would win. I chased off after it and, when about 15 feet away from the buck, I crouched, walking slowly towards him. I could hear Jacob's footsteps growing louder as he got closer, and I leaped onto the buck, tackling him to the ground and trying my best to avoid getting blood on me or a rip in my dress- Alice would have a fit- and sunk my teeth into his throat. I heard Jacob leaping onto the other deer- another buck- and tackling it to the ground, killing it quickly. I drank all of my deer's blood as Jacob bit trough his. I let it drop to the ground as Jacob lied next to his kill, just a few feet away from me, grinning a wolfish grin at me as I shouted unable to use my gift.

"Mine is bigger," I insisted as I heard Momma coming through some thorn bushes to the small area where we both stood. Jacob's ears defensively flattened back,as he was crouching forward and baring his teeth, a growl rising in his throat. I was instantly alert as I leaped into Momma's arms, placing my curious hand to her cheek, and she replied, "I'm overreacting," reassuring us. "It's okay, I think, hold on."

Momma explained on her cell phone to Daddy that she had seen someone named Irina, who seemed upset but then took off. She said how bad she felt for upsetting Irina, but I didn't know how she had upset her. "Come, bring Carlisle," she continued. Daddy assured Momma by telling her he'd be here in half a minute. We all ran back to the clearing, waiting silently as Jacob and Momma listened carefully for the sound of someone who they didn't know. I saw Grandpa with Daddy following behind, and heard the footsteps of large wolves approaching.

Daddy and Carlisle then took off to the area at which Momma had pointed. Momma, Jacob, and I ran back to the house with Seth and Leah flanking us. I knew that I still needed more blood, as the slight burn in my throat grew slowly again, and I knew that I would get donated blood to suffice. I smiled slightly at this thought, my thoughts a little bit smug.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't know much about the issue with Irina Denali. I knew that she was the family's close friend, and they were considered our cousins, (mostly because they lived in Alaska, and, like us, were vegetarians,) but, other than that, I didn't know much. Daddy and Grandpa went after her, I remember, trying to talk to her. They didn't find her, though.

I was sleeping on the couch at Grandma's, not used to being in anything other than someone's arms or my bed. I was dreaming of the snow; how slowly it fell, every snowflake was different and beautiful, some had eight points, others had 6, or more. I was chasing a stag in my dream when I heard a loud, splintering shatter, the sound of glass breaking, hundreds of shards tinkling as they bounced and slid across a wood floor. It didn't wake me; I didn't know if it was a part of my dream or if it was real. However, I woke myself up, keeping my breathing and heartbeat steady, but still feeling very tired. I was in Momma's arms, well, she was draped over me, somewhat protectively. What had happened? Nobody was speaking, let alone breathing, but I knew everyone was in the living room.

I was panicking slightly; had I done something wrong? Were we going to be okay, or was there some sort of danger? I was now awake enough to be more aware of my surroundings; Jacob had his hand on my forehead, and he was trembling slightly, asking what was wrong with me. I was okay, but I wanted to know what was going on, so I stayed silent.

"Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," Momma said in a soft, low voice, the her words breaking in random places.

"Then who?" Jacob replied, still worried.

"All of us, Jacob," Momma whispered, making the pace of my heart almost double. "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die." I didn't understand, but I knew I would soon enough. I tried to calm myself down, and managed to fall back asleep.

I woke up to hear Emmett cussing loud enough to make Jacob defensively jump up and growl, which was followed by the growl of several other wolves.

I then heard Momma get up very quickly, running out the door along with everyone else, and yelling to Jacob, "Stay with Renesmee!"

I sat up, noticing everyone gone as I heard Jacob walk through the door. I reached my arms out to him, showing that I wanted picked up, and so he picked me up. He held me tightly in his arms and I instantly reached up to touch my hand to his cheek, asking him what was going on, very concerned for everyone around me. _Jacob, are we all going to die? _I asked with my thoughts, not able to bare the thought and ask it aloud. He looked at me, his eyes widened slightly.

"No, no, Nessie, we're not going to die. I promise. We're all going to keep you safe, alright?" he said quickly, trying to calm me. But, I didn't believe it as much as I knew he wanted me to. I just nodded, and asked him where the family had gone. He sighed and explained.

"They went to talk to the pack, Sam's pack, even," he said in a strained voice, telling me the honest truth, "Alice and Jasper left, we're not sure where," this panicked me the most, but I stayed silent, listening and taking everything in. "These people, these Italian bloodsuckers, they think you're something that you're not: an immortal child, which is a full vampire kid. Yet, you grow every day, you're half human, they're _wrong,_" he concluded. I just nodded once, understanding. We had broken some kind of vampire law, I knew, but not really, they only _thought _we had. I instantly blamed myself for this, wondering who thought I was a full vampire.

Jacob sat down on the couch, me still in his arms, as everyone slowly walked in... Everyone except Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. I didn't like their absence, I really didn't. I missed them already, and I yearned for them to come back. Uncle Emmett said that they were splitting up, and him and Rose were hunting for nomads, which I knew to be vampires that never stayed in one place for too long. I heard that Grandpa and Grandma were going to round up witnesses all around the world. I wondered if they really would come, Grandpa's friends. I twisted in Jacob's arms and asked himusing my gift as to if they would come.

"I don't know if Carlisle's friends will come. I hope so. Sounds like we're a little outnumbered right now," he murmured softly to me. I was not really scared or frightened, but serious. I asked him if we could help.

"No, we can't help; we've got to stay here," he answered. "People are coming to see _you, _not the scenery." I frowned in return. Did he have to leave? I hoped not, and I asked if he did.

"No, I don't have to go anywhere," Jacob said to me, then looked at Daddy, "Do I?"

Daddy hesitated to answer, and I assumed that he didn't know how to word his response.

"Spit it out," Jacob said, sounding a bit more tense and angry.

"The vampires who are coming to help us are not the same as we are," Daddy slowly explained. "Tanya's family is the only one besides ours with a reverence for human life, and even they don't think much of werewolves. I think it might be safer-" He was interrupted by Jacob, "I can take care of myself.

"-Safer for Renesmee," Daddy continued, "if the choice to believe our story about her is not tainted by an association with werewolves."

I wondered why they didn't like werewolves, Daddy and Carlisle's friends, for half a second, but then remembered, natural enemies.

"As long as you keep a safe distance from the house..." Daddy trailed off.

"I can do that. Company in the morning, huh?" Jacob replied.

"Yes. The closest of our friends. In this case, it's probably better if we get things out in the open as soon as possible. You can stay here." I smiled at this. "Tanya knows about you. She's even met Seth."

"Right."

"Listening to Alice is usually the right thing," Daddy said.

I watched as Momma walked away, into a different room. I reached to touch Jacob's cheek and asked him to let me down, and he did. I walked gracefully the same way Momma had went, and I saw her lightly touching the wood of a window frame, staring out into the distance. She saw me as I crossed the room to her. I reached my arms up for her and she held hers open. I jumped into them, nestling my head against Momma's neck.

I touched Momma's face lightly, showing her everyone's faces. Daddy's, Jacob's, Rose's, Esme's, Carlisle's, Alice's, Jasper's, going faster and faster. Seth, Leah, Charlie, Sue, and Billy. Over and over again. I was worrying, and I settled on Alice's face, wondering where she was, since Jacob didn't tell me exactly where.

"I don't know," Momma whispered. "But she's Alice. She's doing the right thing, like always." I sighed, letting the longing for Alice's return intensify.

"I miss her, too."

I heard Momma's breath hitch in her throat, so I pulled back to look at her. I showed her in my thoughts, how her eyes were slightly red around them. I could feel a soft sting in my eyes as I watched her face. She was worried, sad, too. I didn't want Momma to be sad. I stroked her face lightly, not showing any pictures, just trying to soothe her. My eyes stung a bit more and I felt the corner of my eye get slightly wet as Momma wiped the tear away with a kiss. I touched the wet spot on the corner of my eye in amazement, looking at the wetness on my fingertip; this was the first time I had cried.

"Do't cry," she told me soothingly. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I will find you a way through this," she assured me.


	8. Chapter 8

The stress of the day had begun to get to me, but it wasn't too bad, I was just tired earlier than usual. I yearned for my aunt and uncle to be back home, with us, where they belonged. I trusted everyone that they would protect me from any harm, even if it came down to them losing their lives, but, I had some lingering belief that we were all still going to die. What were the Volturi? Were they going to be the ones to kill us? I didn't like the thought of it. I yawned tiredly as Momma, Daddy, Jacob and I all walked calmly to the cottage: Momma had insisted on some normality for me, despite the current situation, so she wanted me to sleep at home, in bed. Jacob walked with us in his wolf form, and I thought to myself, _Pretty Wolfy, _making Daddy chuckle softly.

I slowly fell asleep on the way home in Momma's arms, not being able to say goodbye to my Jacob. I didn't dream, but I awoke in Momma's arms, in my room, her face buried into my hair: she was worried, too. I almost instantly fell back to sleep.

I woke in the morning, still in Momma's arms, still at the cottage, but with Jacob waiting with us. We were meeting some of Carlisle's friends today. Momma took me to my room and helped me pick out an outfit, walking out and closing the door softly, giving me privacy. I got dressed quickly, but with my mind in another place. Would they like me, or would they hate me? Are they like me, half-human? Wait- no, I'm the only one like this.. I wondered if they would dislike me, or even hate me. Would they stand beside us? So many questions, yet no answers.. not yet. We walked to Grandma's in silence, no snow today, but a soft breeze and a cold temperature- which I didn't mind.

We- Momma, Jacob and I, waited waited around the corner from the front door, in the dining room, at the big, polished wooden table. Momma held me while Jacob sat there, his arms crossed, in case he needed to phase quickly. Daddy waited motionlessly against the back window wall, staring at the front door. We all heard the cars on the freeway zooming past, none slowing.

I couldn't think of any way to show how I felt, but I nestled against Momma's neck, showing none of my pictures. The questions buzzed around in my mind like crazy, searching for answers that simply weren't there. One worried me the most.

"What if they don't like me?" I whispered, concerned and worried. All three of them looked at me, I knew, but I stared out the window at the trees of the forest.

"Of course they'll-" Jacob began, but Momma looked at him, silencing him.

"They don't understand you, Renesmee, because they've never met anyone like you," she said, true honesty in her voice. "Getting them to understand is the problem."

I knew in my head that I didn't belong, though. I showed Momma what I meant, flashing pictures of everyone in one quick burst: Vampire, human, werewolf. I fit nowhere.

"You're special, that's not a bad thing," Momma said warmly, trying to soothe me.

I shook my head. She was wrong, it _is_ a bad thing. I caused this. "This is my fault."

"No," everyone said at exactly the same time, but the sound of a slowing car on the freeway silenced all of us: here they come, I thought to myself, hearing the tires moving from pavement to soft dirt.

Daddy quickly waited by the door as I hid in Momma's hair. We heard the car pull into the driveway and four doors open and close. I heard no voices, but I heard Daddy answer the door before anyone could knock.

"Edward!" a woman's voice enthused.

"Hello, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen," he said calmly.

Three of them murmured hellos.

"Carlisle said you needed to talk to us right away," one said. They were all still outside, however. "What's the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?"

My Jacob rolled his eyes at the comment.

"No," Daddy said. "Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever."

One woman chuckled softly.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" one asked, and continued waiting, not receiving any answer. "Where's Carlisle?" They didn't know yet? Did they only come here for Grandpa? Did they know I existed? What if they dislike me?

"Carlisle had to leave."

There was a short silence.

"What's going on, Edward?" one woman asked.

"If you could give me the benefit of the doubt for just a few minutes," Daddy answered. "I have something difficult to explain-" I knew he meant me. "-and I'll need you to be open-minded until you understand."

"Is Carlisle alright?" the one male asked: Eleazar.

"None of us is all right, Eleazar," Daddy said, and he patted something, probably Eleazar's shoulder. "But physically, Carlisle is fine." I knew Daddy wasn't getting to the point quickly.

"Physically?" a woman asked sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the entire family is in very grave danger..." Daddy explained, but my thoughts won the battle for my attention. I wanted to save them, not let them save me. I could fight too, right? I knew they wouldn't let me, but I would try, if I could. Then again... if we have more than just the close family on our side, I won't need to.

"Is there a human here?" Eleazar whispered, interrupting my thoughts. I knew they smelled me, not Jacob, not Momma.

"No, it's not human... but... closer to a human than the rest of the scents here. What is that, Edward? don't think I've every smelled that fragrance before," Tanya said.

"Please, _please _remember that this is something entirely new to you. Throw away your preconcieved notions."

"I promised you I would listen, Edward."

"All right, then. Bella? Bring out Renesmee, please."

Momma stood, holding me securely in her arms. Jacob followed closely behind us. She took one step into the bigger room and froze, not moving any farther. I took a deep breath and peeked out from under Momma's hair, my shoulders tight, expecting a rebuff.

They all looked horrified. One with strawberry curled hair skittered back four steps, quivering. Another jumped back to the front door and braced herself against the wall there. A shocked hiss came from her. Eleazar crouched protectively in front of another woman.

Jacob complained quietly, "Oh, _please._"

Daddy put his arm around Momma and I. "You promised to listen," he reminded them.

"How could you, Edward? Do you not know what this means?" Tanya shouted.

Another, Kate, put her hand on the doorknob, "we have to get out of here.."

"Edward..." Eleazar seemed beyond words.

"Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is," he spoke slowly.

"There are no exceptions to this rule, Edward," Tanya snapped.

"Tanya," Daddy said sharply, "you can hear her heartbeat! Stop and think about what that means."

"Her heartbeat?" Carmen whispered, looking from behind Eleazar.

"She's not a full vampire child," Daddy answered. "She is half human."

They all stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Hear me," he presuaded smoothly. "Renesmee is pone of a kind. I am her father. Not her creator- her biological father."

"You can't expect us to-" Eleazar began.

"Tell me another explanation that fits. You can feel the wamth of her body in the air. Blood runs in her veins, Eleazar. You can smell it."

"How?" Kate breathed.

"Bella is her biological mother," Daddy told her. "She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her. I was hard-pressed to get enough venom in her heart to save her."

Their expressions stayed cold. They never heard of such a thing.

"Come now, Eleazar. Surely you can see the resemblance."

Carmen quickly walked to us, leaning down in front of Momma, looking carefully into my face.

"You seem to have your mother's eyes," she said in a calm, low voice, "but your father's face." And then, she smiled at me. She had golden eyes, like everyone else.

I smiled back at her, so, so happy that she didn't hate me. Also glad that she noticed how I looked like my parents. I touched Momma's face without looking away from Carmen, imagining touching Carmen's face, wondering if it was okay.

"Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about it herself?" she asked Carmen, still too stressed to speak above a whisper. "She has a gift for explaining things."

"Do you speak, little one?" Carmen asked me.

"Yes," I answered, noticing all of Carmen's family flinch at my voice. "But I can show you more than I can tell you."

I placed my hand on Carmen's cheek. She stiffened and Eleazar was at her side in an instant, his hands on her shoulders. I showed Carmen everything, from the first second in which I could begin to hear- before I was born- to now. I showed everything with perfect clarity and detail. I let my hand drop after I finished my memories, showing every single one. I smiled winningly at Carmen, noticing how stunned she looked.

"She really is your daughter, isn't she?" she breathed. "Such a vivid gift! It could only have come from a very gifted father."

"Do you believe what she showed you?" Daddy asked, his expression intense.

"Without a doubt," Carmen said simply.

"Carmen!" Eleazar said, his face rigid with distress.

Carmen took his hands into her own and squeezed them. "Impossible as it seems, Edward has told you nothing but the truth. Let the child show you."

Carmen nudged Eleazar closer and nodded at me, "Show him, _mi querida._" Mi querida = My dear, I guessed.

I grinned, delighted with Carmen's acceptance, and touched Eleazar lightly on the forehead.

"_Ay caray!_" he spit and jerked away.

I frowned impatiently. "Watch, please," I commanded. I stretched my hand out but left a few inches between my fingers and his face, waiting.

Carmen nodded at Eleazar, as he took a deep breath and leaned closer, my hand touching his face. I showed him everything too, the vitals and the non-vitals, in a few quick minutes.

"Ahh," he sighed. "I see."

I smiled at him. He hesitated, then smiled unwillingly back.

"Eleazar?" Tanya asked him cautiously.

"It's all true, Tanya. This is no immortal child. She's half-human. Come. See for yourself."

I showed both Carmen and Kate my story, winning them over as soon as I was done.

"Thank you for listening," Daddy said quietly.

"But there is the _grave danger_ you warned us of," Tanya said. "Not directly from this child, I see, but surely from the Volturi, then. How did they find out about her? When are they coming?"


	9. Chapter 9

Daddy and the Denali's talked of how Irina had seen me when Momma, Jacob and I were hunting, thinking I was an immortal child, and went to the Volturi.

"..we can only die with you. You must know that. Of course, perhaps the four of us deserve that after what Irina has done now, after how we've failed you in the past - for her sake that time as well," Tanya said slowly, holding her hands out in front of her.

Daddy shook his head quickly. "We're not asking you to fight and die with us, Tanya. You know Carlisle would never ask for that."

"Then what, Edward?"

"We're just looking for witnesses. If we can make them pause, just for a moment. If they would let us explain..." Daddy touched my cheek, and I grabbed his hand and held it pressed against my skin, showing them how the Volturi would _see._ "It's difficult to doubt a story when you see it for yourself."

"Do you think her past will matter to them so much?" Tanya asked.

"Only as it foreshadows her future. The point of the restriction was to protect us from exposure, from the excesses of children who could not be tamed," Daddy explained. The immortal children? But I'm not _dangerous _like them. I would never kill anyone, I'm not like them.

"I'm not dangerous at all," I interjected. "I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And wolf-people like my Jacob." I dropped Daddy's hand to reach back and pat Jacob's arm.

I wondered if they understood.

"Yes, we can witness for you," Tanya said. "Certainly that much. We will consider what more we might do."

"Tanya," Daddy protested, reading her mind, "we don't expect you to fight with us."

"If the Volturi won't pause to listen to our witness, we cannot simply stand by," she insisted. "Of course, I should only speak for myself."

Kate snorted. "Do you really doubt me so much, sister?"

Tanya smiled widely at her. "It _is _a suicide mission after all."

Kate shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm in."

"I, too, will do what I can to protect the child," Carmen agreed. I smiled at all of them; thanking them for being so kind and willing to help us. Carmen held her arms out toward me. "May I hold you, _bebé linda?"_

I reached eagerly toward her, delighted with the fact I had made a friend so quickly. She hugged me close, muttering to me in a language which I didn't understand.

I was filled with a hope that we would all survive this, but the persistent worry of our demise still ran through my mind nonstop.


	10. Chapter 10

Carmen, my new friend, held me tightly, still speaking in a soft language that I didn't understand. I listened to Carmen in one ear, and everyone else's conversation in the other, listening for a topic which interested me more. I thought about Aunt Alice. Would she return in time, or would she return at all? I missed her and Uncle Jasper greatly. I just wished they could be here with us right now.

"Who's Renata? What does she do?" Momma asked Eleazar. I leaned away from Carmen so I could see around Kate, interested in what they were saying.

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard," he told her. "A very practical kind of shield, and a very strong one." How was she a _shield?_ She's a person, I assumed, not an object. Was it a mental thing like Momma has?

Eleazar explained how her gift worked; shielding them from harm. So Momma was a shield as well, I guessed.

"I've never heard of Aro's or Jane's gifts being thwarted," he said, shaking his head. Who is Jane, I asked myself, asking Daddy through my thoughts, but he didn't answer. But, that means that Momma could shield herself from their gifts.

"Momma, you're special," I told her, not really surprised, though. I already knew that she was special.

Kate and Momma talked about something called projecting, like projecting her shield, pushing it out and using it offensively instead of defensively. So could she shield us from the danger the Volturi would bring us?

I looked around the room, the conversation still playing in my ears, I just wasn't paying very close attention. I felt a soft tinge of hope, as though the sun was peaking through the clouds on the horizon, through the dark skies looming over us. I looked at everyone, Momma, Daddy, Jacob, and the Denali's. Their faces strained with worry, concern, fear, even. I strongly wished to protect _them, _to keep my family and our friends safe. They would fight with us, though. So, maybe we have a chance.

We all heard the sound of tires turning onto the driveway to the house. Next was, Peter and Charlotte, and I won them over just as quickly, showing them my story, our story of how I wasn't an immortal child, and they understood. Everyone hunted out of state for us, since only the Denalis were vegetarian like us. Daddy also lent his cars anytime it was necessary without a wince. I could tell Jacob was upset, though. However, with the circumstances of me and everyone else in acute danger, he stayed quiet.

The next family was from Ireland, the three with a thick Irish accent. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. Maggie had a gift for knowing if she was being lied to, and once she told Siobhan and Liam that we were telling the truth, they accepted our story before even seeing my view of it. Amun, Benjamin, and Tia were the ones from Egypt, a place I was told was full of sand, something I've never seen personally but something I have seen in pictures, and was a large desert. Benjamin was the most enthusiastic of the family, listening to my story and convincing everyone else to stay. Amun and his mate Kebi refused to touch me. I remembered meeting Benjamin outside.

I showed him my story, and without a word, he had taken my hand from his cheek and held it out, palm-side up, with his hand over it. He had a small bit of dirt on my palm, and he lifted his hand from mine, the small pile of earth swirling slowly, rising from my hand as his hand did, like a small tornado, and finally dispersing into the air and being taken by the wind. I watched with great amusement and adoration for his beautiful gift. It also turned out that he could influence air, water, and fire as well as earth. He had a beautiful gift.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose sent individual nomands. Garrett came first. He was tall with bright ruby eyes and long sandy hair tied back with a strip of leather. Next was Mary and Randall, friend already, though they didn't travel together: all being won over by me showing them my pictures, my proof that I wasn't an immortal child.

Jacob was getting more surly with each new addition to our witnesses. He kept his distance, but when he couldn't, he'd mumble to me how he would need an index if anyone expected him to keep all the new "bloodsuckers'" names straight. I smiled and laughed softly at his joke, but I didn't like the term her used for my family and our friends, and he immediately agreed to not use it around me.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma returned a week after they had let, Uncle Em and Aunt Rose just a few days later, all of us feeling better with their return. One other person came with them; Alistair. A misanthropic English vampire, who preferred to wander alone. He, like Amun and Kebi, didn't listen to my story, but took Grandpa Carlisle's word for it.

The next were the Amazons, two very tall cat-like women, wearing nothing but animal skins.

"Zafrina and Senna!" Grandpa greeted them. Zafrina and Senna both listened to my story, being drawn in and joining the group of witnesses just as everyone else did.

It turned out that Zafrina had a gift similar to mine. She could make most people see whatever she wants them to. She had showed Daddy something, and he seemed to see something that nobody else could. I reached out fearlessly toward her. "Can I see?" I asked her.

"What would you like to see?" she asked.

"What you showed Daddy."

She nodded as the woods around us outside turned into a warm, humid place, ful of trees and vines and animals I've never seen before. I smiled at her as the image faded, "more," I said simply.

It was hard to keep me away from Zafrina and her pretty pictures. She kept me entertained as Momma and Daddy had talked about the fight that would possibly come, and they practiced. Momma was horrible, I heard from Uncle Em, which made me giggle slightly, but I thought of when she beat him in an arm wrestle, showing it to him and shutting him up. I smiled and he smiled back.

We were in the meadow, as Momma had called it, the air getting slightly cooler with each passing day. I stayed with Jacob, Senna and Zafrina and watched her pictures as they practiced. We would pause for a few minutes, watching as Momma, Daddy and Kate practiced with Momma's shield. Zafrina was showing me one of her pictures, one of a large waterfall from the Amazon, when I heard Kate say my nickname which Momma hated.

"Nessie, would you like to come help your mother?" she asked, Momma snarling a quick "no."

I wanted to help, and now I would have my chance. We were only a few feet away, and I was in front of Momma in seconds. I reached for as she opened her arms. I curled into her, pressing her head into the hollow beneath her shoulder.

"But Momma, I _want _to help." I had my hand against her neck, showing me and her together: a team. She told me "No," backing away as Kate followed us, and Momma shifted me onto her back.

"Can you hear anything from Nessie?" Kate asked Daddy a few seconds later, her voice calm and easy.

"No, nothing at all. Now give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she's only a few months old," Daddy explained to her. I showed Momma the picture of Kate's attack, showing that no harm was meant, that Daddy was in on it.

We kept practicing that day, Momma stretching her shield over as many people as she could.

We heard new voices eventually, ones nobody seemed to recognize. I was still perched on Momma's back as we walked into the house slowly. She pulled me into her arms as she entered the kitchen door, listening, just as I did.

"Bella?" Daddy called to Momma in a hard voice, "bring Renesmee here, please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims."

"Well, well, Carlisle. You _have _been naughty, haven't you?" the dark-haired one said as we came into view.

"She's not what you think, Stefan."

"And we don't care either way," the blonde one responded. "As we said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi, as _we _said before."

"Then we're just cross our fingers," Stefan began.

"And hope we get lucky," finished Vladimir.

In the end, we had seventeen witnesses.


	11. Chapter 11

I got up at eight next morning; I had been sleeping in a bit later than usual due to the stress of the situation, to go to Grandpa Charlie's with Jacob.

"Why can't we take your Ferrari?" Jacob complained, Momma and I already in Daddy's volvo.

"Too conspicuous," Momma answered. "We could go on foot, but that would freak Charlie out."

I climbed from Momma's lap in the driver's seat to Jacob's on the other side. I knew very well that we had to keep Grandpa Charlie on what Momma called a "need-to-know basis." In other words, he couldn't know everything, just the necessary things.

"How are you?" Momma asked Jacob as she pulled out of the garage.

"How do you think?" he answered bitingly. "I'm sick of all these reeking bloodsuckers." Before Momma or I said anything, he continued. "yeah, I know, I know. They're the good guys, they're here to help, they're going to save us all. Etcetera, etcetera. Say what you want, I still think Dracula One and Dracula Two are creep-tacular."

Momma smiled and nodded, "I don't disagree with you there."

I shook my head but said nothing. I found the Romanians strangely fascinating. I spoke aloud for them since they wouldn't let me touch them. I had asked them about how their skin was so different, but after their reply about "gouging the Volturi's eyes from their sockets," Momma tried to keep me away from them.

We drove there in silence as I stared outside into the cold rain. When we got to Grandpa Charlie's, I could tell Sue was there, as well.

"Hey guys! It seems like it's been years! Look at you, Nessie! Come to Grampa! I swear you've grown half a foot. And you look skinny, Ness." He glared at Momma. "Aren't they feeding you up there?" Grandpa went on and on as I ran to him, hugging him as he spun me in a circle, landing me back on my feet.

"It's just a growth spurt," Momma muttered. "Hey, Sue," she called over Grandpa's shoulder. I could smell food, but still, I didn't find any food which I had liked. Well, I liked eggs, but that was it. I could also smell pine, like the trees in the woods.

I smiled, but I never spoke in front of Grandpa Charlie.

"Well, come on in out of the cold, kids. Where's my son-in-law?"

"Entertaining friends," Jacob said, then snorted. "You're _so_ lucky you're out of the loop, Charlie, that's all I'm going to say."

"Actually, Charlie, I have some errands to run," Momma said.

Jacob looked at her but said nothing.

"Behind on your Christmas shopping, Bells? You only have a few days, you know."

"Yeah, Christmas shopping." Momma replied.

"Don't worry, Nessie," Grandpa whispered in my ear, "I got you covered if your mom drops the ball."

"Lunch's on the table," Sue called, "C'mon guys."

Momma said goodbye and left, Jacob, Grandpa and I going to sit at the dinner table. I sat on one side, the table had four sides, and watched as Sue brought ceramic bowls and plates with food on them, sitting them on the table. One had what smelled like chicken, garlic, tomato, and cheese.

"Grilled parmesan today," Sue said. "Do you like chicken, Ness?" she asked me.

I shrugged. I never had chicken before.

"Well, you can try a bite if you want," she smiled at me. "I also made something you might like."

I looked at her curiously as she brought a small bowl over, setting it next to the chicken parmesan.

"Applesauce," Sue said simply, as Jacob and Grandpa took their pieces of chicken. Jacob got two large pieces, while charlie got only one. Sue sat down and took a piece as well. I looked at Jacob at the same time he looked at me. He cut a small piece off of his chicken parmesan, making sure to get cheese and tomato sauce with it, and placed it on my plate, smiling at me. I then looked at the bowl of applesauce. I haven't had any apples before, but it was worth a try. I got two spoon fulls on my plate. I took my fork and speared the chicken. It didn't smell _too _bad. I could smell that it was meat from an animal. I took a small bite off of it, chewing and swallowing. It didn't taste that bad, but, then again, it didn't taste good, either. Daddy taught me manners, so, since it wasn't horrible, I ate it, smiling and giving Sue a small thumbs up. Her face lit up a bit as she smiled back.

Next was the applesauce. I picked up my spoon and scooped some of it up. It smelled sweet, like cinnamon, sugar, and fruit. I took a little bite of it, and I actually _liked _it. I ate all that was on my plate, getting a few more spoonfuls, to Jacob's surprise, and eating them as well. Everyone was done eating, also. Grandpa and Sue were the first to get up, taking the paper plates and throwing them in the trash, and filling the sink up with soapy water to put the silverware in.

"That was great, Sue. Nice job," Jacob grinned at Sue, getting up as I did. I nodded in agreement and smiled at her. I went into the living room, Jacob following, and looked at the pine tree. It was set in some type of metal base which had water in it. It also had lights of many different colors- red, blue, green, white, yellow, and orange- strung around it. The tree had small ornaments and plastic balls of different colors scattered about it, with a yellow and white star sitting at the top. I smiled, pointing to the tree as Jacob bent down. I placed my hand on his cheek. _Pretty tree, _I said, showing him a picture of the tree.

Jacob smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty, Nessie. Not as pretty as you, though, kid." I smiled back at him.

The sunlight streaming through the windows slowly faded to dark as it became night. I fell asleep on the couch while everyone watched the game.


	12. Chapter 12

I yawned, sitting up and stretching in my bed, at home in the cottage. I looked at the wooden clock on my wall; it was nine A.M., Christmas morning. I had never experienced the holiday before, but I knew it was always on December 25th. Aunt Rose had tried telling me that a large man named Santa Claus fit down a chimney and left presents under a decorated pine tree. I knew it was fake, and that Santa wasn't real, and she knew, too. I liked the story, though.

I heard a knock at my door, thinking _come in_ to Daddy, knowing he would hear. He and Momma came in, a small box wrapped in shiny green paper in Momma's hand. I loved shiny things, they must have known that.

"Merry Christmas, Renesmee," Momma smiled at me, her and Daddy walking across the room and sitting beside me on my bed. I smiled and nodded, placing my hand on Momma's cheek, _Merry Christmas._

Momma handed me the small shiny box, setting it on my lap, and Daddy had one, too, this one also wrapped in shiny green paper. His present joined Momma's on my lap.

"You can open them now, just rip the paper," he said, nodding towards the small boxes.

I nodded in return, picking up the one Daddy had given me. I didn't want to rip the shiny paper wrapped neatly around my present, so I turned it over and carefully peeled the tape back, and setting the paper next to me.

"Don't throw it away, please," I said, looking at the small black box in my hands, "the paper's pretty."

I opened the little box, seeing a small rectangular metal object, things that I knew as headphones sitting under the thing.

"What is it?" I asked Daddy, confused.

"It's an MP3 player. It has some songs on it that you can listen to anytime. Here," Daddy explained, taking the MP3 player out of the box and showing me how to turn it on, off, and how to pick songs. He put five thousand songs on it already, all songs that Daddy liked, songs that I liked also. I closed the box, the pretty paper inside of it, and handed it to Daddy.

"Can I keep the paper? It's pretty. And can I listen to that at Grandpa Charlie's?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Yes, of course," he said, setting the box next to him. I looked at Momma's gift.

I slowly and carefully took the paper off of this one as well, revealing a smaller, red velvet box with small golden writing on it. I opened it, and smiled noticing the golden oval necklace with the family crest on the font. Momma took it, opening the locket which had handwriting on the left and a picture of her and Daddy on the right.

"_plus que ma propre vie_," Momma read, "It means, 'more than my own life." I smiled at her, hugging both her and Daddy.

"Thank you," I said simply. Momma closed the locket and dropped it in my hands. I took each end in one hand and put it around my neck, but I couldn't seem to get the clasp. Momma chuckled softly, taking them from my hands and closing it for me.

I thought to Daddy, _when are we going to Grandpa Charlie's?_ And he replied, "In about an hour, at ten." I nodded an OK as he and Momma got up, leaving my room and closing the door softly, to get ready to head to Grandpa's.

I was at my closet in seconds, picking out a simple yet pretty red dress along with white tights. I got dressed quickly and stood in front of my mirror, brushing my hair out. I then went back and sat on my bed, putting my headphones in and picking a song at random. I knew it already; Moonrise by Brian Crain, just as the title on my MP3 player said. I didn't need the volume any higher than the lowest setting since my ears could pick up the sound very easily. I looked at my clock again; nine thirty-six. It only took about eight minutes to drive to Grandpa Charlie's, but I knew Daddy would want to leave a bit early. I got up and shut my MP3 player off, putting my jacket on and putting it in the pocket.

I opened my door and closed it lightly as I exited my room, walking to the door where Momma and Daddy waited, with Daddy holding Grandpa's present under his arm.

The drive to Grandpa Charlie's was quiet as I listened to one song, putting my MP3 player back into my pocket as we pulled into the driveway.

At Grandpa's, Jacob gave me a small, hand-braided bracelet. It held many colors, but the few that were in it most were sandy brown, blood red, chocolate brown, and a pale red color, almost pink. I had thanked him and told him how beautiful I thought it was, giving him a hug. Daddy gritted his teeth at the bracelet, but Momma and I didn't care. I didn't know why, either. When Grandpa received his gift from us, I knew what the tickets were so he wouldn't be here during the fight.

That night, Momma set up a tent for me to sleep in near the meadow. Not many spoke that night, either. The next morning, I knew we might all face our deaths.

(A.N~~~~ Guys, I'm skipping ahead a little to the gathering in the meadow, which'll lead into the Volturi scene. :) )

I awoke that morning in the tent with Momma. Jacob had left to join the others in the meadow earlier. She helped me dress in an outfit she had picked out, something frilly and pretty, yet sturdy and tough. She then did something I didn't expect; she put over my jacket a black leather backpack. I was strong enough that it didn't bother me. I assumed that she wanted me to run away. My eyes were wide as I read the agony on her face.

"I love you," Momma said. "More than anything."

"I love you, too, Momma," I answered. I touched the locket at my neck, which now held a photo of me, her, and Daddy. "We'll always be together."

"In our hearts we'll always be together," she corrected in a quiet whisper. "But when the time comes today, you have to leave me."

My eyes widened as I touched my hand to her cheek, shouting a silent _no._

"Will you do it for me? Please?" Momma asked, her voice strained.

I pressed my fingers harder to her face, asking her why.

"I can't tell you," she whispered. "But you'll understand soon. I promise."

I showed her Jacob's face.

She pulled my fingers away from her face and nodded. "Don't think of it. Don't tell Jacob until I tell you to run, okay?" I understood and nodded in return.

Momma then took from her pocket the gold necklace she had received from Aro, fastening it around her neck.

"Pretty," I whispered, talking about the large diamond at the end of it. It shined in the sunlight. Then I wrapped my arms around Momma's neck, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around me and carried me out to the clearing this way.

Daddy put his arms around us for one long moment and then, with a deep sigh, let us go. We took our place as I climbed from Momma's arms onto her back, leaving her hands free.

I feared for all of my family. Everyone here, my Aunt and Uncle, still not back, the witnesses, the wolves, and simply everyone on our side. I wanted to cry, to fight with everyone, but I didn't, I stayed strong. Momma let me down and I stood at her side, holding both her and Daddy's hands as Jacob, the large russet wolf, came from the forest behind us to stand at Momma's side.

We waited as the Volturi emerged from the other side of the clearing.


	13. Chapter 13

**- A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews and all! I really appreciate them. I'm so excited to be doing the last chapter from the book! After this chapter, I will be going off on my own. I'm so very excited! I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it. :) Again, thanks for reading! - **

**Chapter 13**

The large mass of vampires in black cloaks- the Volturi- advanced slowly. They stopped about 20 yards away. The three main people in the front of the formation I knew were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Next to them were Jane, Alec, and Demitri. I squeezed Momma's hand lightly as I heard a low growl come from Jacob. Grandpa walked to a few feet in front of us, talking in a casual tone.

"Aro, there is no danger here. We do not intend to fight," he said.

"I can see the young newborn child, Carlisle," Aro said.

"She is not an immortal!" Grandpa said, raising his voice a bit as he turned, gesturing to me with his hand. "See the rush of blood in her cheeks, hear her heartbeat! See for yourselves."

"Ah, yes, hear the child's unusual heart, brothers," Aro spoke, a slight look of fascination appearing on his face.

However, I can also see the battalion you have massed to protect her," Caius said, a look of fascination appearing on his face.

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have assembled. Any of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her-" Grandpa, said, cut off by Caius.

"Artifice!" He snapped in a whisper. "And where is the informer?"

Irina slowly stepped beside the three of them, a look of fear on her face. I could tell that her eyes were on her sisters behind me.

"Is this the child you saw?" Caius demanded. I watched silently as Irina looked at me for the first time since she had seen me in the clearing.

"Yes.. No.. I'm not sure," she said, confused. "She's not the same. She's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw."

"This is exactly what I am trying to explain," Grandpa said, slight relief in his voice. This would be our chance to explain.

Aro put his hand up as Caius hissed, "I _will_ have every facet of the truth. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved," Aro said, looking towards Daddy.

Daddy kissed my and Momma's foreheads and strode across the field. Esme whimpered softly, her terror finally breaking through. Jane smiled at Daddy, and he stopped, a look of agony crossing his face as he fell to his knees. But a second later, I knew Momma had put her shield around him, and he stood back up. Aro looked startled as Daddy continued crossing the clearing, stopping a foot or two in front of him.

He held out his hand and Aro took it, closing his eyes as he took in the information from Daddy's mind. A few seconds passed and he dropped Daddy's hand.

"You see?" He asked, his voice calm.

"Yes, I see, indeed," Aro agreed, sounding amused. "May I meet her?" he asked, almost pleading with interest.

Daddy turned back toward us, nodding at Momma and I. Momma squeezed my hand very lightly as she, Jacob and I began to walk forward. She looked behind us, nodding at Uncle Emmett to come with us, and he agreed. I heard Jacob's low growl as we walked across the clearing. We stopped in front of Daddy, Aro, and a few others.

"Ah, Bella, immortality suits you," Aro smiled. "She's exquisite, much like you and Edward.. Hello, Renesmee."

I looked at Momma, not sure if I should reply, but she nodded.

"Hello, Aro," I answered formally. Aro's eyes were bemused.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human," Aro said, amusement filling his tone.

"Impossible," Caius scoffed.

Aro turned, looking at Caius, "do you think they've fooled me, then, brother?" Caius simply scowled in return.

Aro held out has hand as invitation, wanting me to show him my side of everything. But I didn't want this; I leaned forward, touching my fingertips to Aro's cheek, showing him everything. I even asked him not to harm my family, werewolves included. He smiled, "brilliant," he whispered.

"Please?" I asked softly.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee," he said in a charming and affectionate voice. I didn't know whether or not to believe him.

They continued to discuss the wolves, and I heard Jacob and the others snarl softly.

"So much to discuss," Aro said in a serious tone. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

We all slowly backed away, Momma and Daddy holding my hands tightly and Jacob and Emmett flanking us protectively.

We waited only a few seconds, and then I heard Caius call Irina again.

"So it appears that your allegations were false," he said, as the look of fear came across her face again.

"Yes. This child is not immortal. I was wrong, and I accept full responsibility for my actions. The Cullens are innocent," she said, and turned to us, mouthed, "I'm sorry."

In an instant, a flame was lit and a three of the guard leaped forward. A horrible screeching sound filled my ears, and from behind the three that had caused the noise, I saw a small fire, light purple smoke rising from it.

They had killed Irina.

In an instant, Tanya and Kate tried to attack them. We all tried to stop them, and only Garrett could hold Kate back, Eleazar had Tanya. Daddy looked toward Zafrina and suddenly the sisters' eyes looked distant.

"Give me my sight back!" Tanya shouted, her eyes darting in different directions, but not seeing anything.

"It's too late to help her," Daddy urged. "This is what they want!"

They calmed down and were let go as they stood next to each other again.

After a few more silent seconds, Aro turned around, facing us once more.

"She _is _unique," he said, looking at all of us, his crimson eyes settling on me, then to the entire group again. "But there _is _danger, danger that simply cannot be ignored. We _cannot_ know what she will grow to be. Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is... a vulnerability."

Garrett then spoke, a long speech, very interesting. After, Aro, Caius, and Marcus turned to eachother again.

Momma carefully lifted me onto Jacob's shoulders, and whispered, "remember what I told you?"

I nodded, tears welling in my eyes. "I love you," I whispered back.

"I love you, too," she said, touching my locket. "More than my own life." Momma kissed my forehead as Jacob whined uneasily. She waited until the Volturi were distracted, then whispered in Jacob's ear the plans for how we would run once she told us. I reached my arms out for Daddy as he hugged me tightly. I then fitted myself into a spot between Jacob's shoulder blades, taking handfuls of his fur.

"I know you can protect her, Jacob," Momma whispered, and Jacob whined, dipping his head and butting it against her shoulder.

"I know, I love you too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

A tear rolled into the russet fur beneath my Jacob's eye, and I tried to soothingly pat the fur on the back of his neck.

Suddenly, after a few moments of silence, Daddy spoke.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" At this, my face lit up, and I looked to Daddy, then around the clearing. Many voices, including that of Aro's, were heard murmuring, "Alice!"

Aunt Alice walked into the clearing from the southwest, Jasper following a few inches behind her. There were three others, tan skinned vampires, following behind her. Two women, and a young man, not vampire, but not human.

He must be a hybrid, too. I could hear his heartbeat, that of a hummingbird, just like mine.

Then, I heard the voice of my aunt that I missed so dearly. "I have proof that the child will not be a danger to our kind," she said, calling the boy and one woman forward, the other joining Senna and Zafrina. Her name was Kachiri.

Aro took Alice's hand, his eyes widening as he saw her visions. He then released Alice's hand as she gestured to Huilen and Nahuel.

"This is Huilen, and her nephew, Nahuel."

Huilen and Nahuel explained their story. Huilen had been created, too. A man getting his mother pregnant, but he had run off, and Nahuel had killed his mother when she gave birth to him. He said how he knew of two sisters he had, also created by his father, trying to create some "super human" race. And, after his birth, his aunt Huilen raised him as her own, and he bit her, turning her immortal as well. I wondered how he was venomous and I was not. Was it only boys which were venomous?

"How old are you?" Momma called out to Nahuel.

"About one hundred and fifty years old," he said. "Give or take a decade. We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity as what age?" Aro asked him.

"About seven years after my birth, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

"Not that I've noticed."

Momma, Daddy and I smiled at eachother. I felt a soft rumbling from Jacob's chest. I think he was purring.

"And your diet?" Aro pressed, very interested.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro asked, gesturing to Hulen.

"Yes, but none of the other can." So his sisters couldn't do that, either. It must be based on gender.

The Volturi said how they would search for Joham, Nahuel's biological father, and his sisters. But Nauhel insisted that they not harm his sisters, for they had done no harm.

Aro nodded, then turned to his guard.

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

The guard widened and began to dissipate, as Aro turned back to us, holding his hands out apologetically.

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence," he said sweetly. "My friend, Carlisle- how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the burden our duty puts on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace," Grandpa said stiffly. "Please keep from hunting in this region, also."

"Of course," Aro nodded. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval. Perhaps in time you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, if you prove a friend to us again," Carlisle said.

Aro bowed his head and drifted backward for a moment, turning around and disappearing into the trees.

It was very quiet for a few monents. We all hesitated until the footsteps of the Volturi grew silent.

"Is it really over?" Momma whispered.

"Yes. They've given up," Daddy smiled for the first time in months.

Alice laughed. "Seriously people, they're not coming back. Everybody can relax now." A large happy smile lit up my face as I suddenly felt relieved.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered.

And then the cheers began. The pack howled, the couples kissed, the Amazons stood close, their hands locked, Garrett picked Kate up off the ground and swung her around in a circle, Stevan and Vladimir ground their teeth together with a sour expression.

Momma half-climbed Jacob to hug me tightly to her chest, Daddy hugging the both of us.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," Momma said to me.

Jacob laughed and Momma mumbled a light "shut up" to him. Suddenly I had the one question left.

"I gt to stay with you?" I demanded.

"Forever," Momma promised, both her and Daddy hugging me. I knew that I would live forever, too. I would age to adulthood at seven years, I would survive and live with my wonderful family.

"Forever," Daddy whispered in Momma's ear, then they kissed. I patted Jacob lightly on his furry russet cheek, and he laughed again, running to join his pack and howling in unison as he ran with them. I hugged both my parents tightly.

We all ran back to the big house, and said our goodbyes outside. The last two to leave were Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri.

"You must bring the child to see me," Zafrina said to Momma. "Promise me, young one."

I pressed my hand to Momma neck, asking for her to promise to take me into the wilderness there sometime. I showed her the beautiful setting and the animals from my memory.

"Of course, Zafrina," Momma agreed, smiling at me.

"We shall be great friends, my Nessie," she said to me, before leaving with her sisters. I agreed that we would.

After the goodbyes were said and everyone had left, I fell asleep in Momma's arms. For the first time, none of my dreams had a single tinge of worry or fear. I slept soundly the entire night. Momma was right, we would all be together forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**-A/N: So, I know that BD was written in, I think, 2006? Well, I think I might **

**Chapter 14 **

The next few days were so calm, we weren't used to it after all the chaos and worry. I was so glad to sleep soundly, and that there was no longer any danger to my family. Today was new years eve, and Momma said I could stay up until midnight. I heard Jacob talking about a party on the reservation, but nobody had asked me about it. I guessed that Daddy or Momma said no, either because of the treaty or because they couldn't attend with me. I woke that morning and laid in bed, thinking about if I should ask to go or not. It'd be fun to play with Clair, Quil's best friend (even though I couldn't mention my species to her, and I had to act my physical age to an extent,) and I could meet Emily and everyone else. Maybe they would have applesauce there.

Once I told Momma how I had liked the applesauce I tried at Grandpa Charlie's, she made me something else with apples and cinnamon. Just last night, she made me apple slices with cinnamon and peanut butter. It wasn't bad, it was pretty decent, actually, but blood I believed would always be better. My thoughts were interrupted by Momma knocking on the door; Daddy was going to try to make me breakfast, from what I heard them saying.

"Come in," I said softly. Momma opened the door and I jumped into her arms, giving her a tight hug.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" She asked me, smiling warmly and setting me on my bed. She walked to my closet and began looking for an outfit for me.

"Yes," I answered quietly, debating whether or not to ask her about the party at La Push. I decided to ask. "Momma?"

She returned quickly, a light blue dress in her hands, my favorite color, and a pair of white tights to go with it. She then sat next to me, sitting the outfit beside her.

"Yes, honey?" she smiled at me, kissing my forehead. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and laughed softly. "No, nothing is wrong," I reassured her, "Can I go to the Quiliete party tonight with Jacob? I can play with Claire. And I can act my age, too, not a day older, I promise. And maybe I could try some new foods while I'm there. Please?" I said, trying to persuade her. Of course we both knew I could act any age, well, except for any tantrums or things like that. I wasn't that type of kid. Momma looked concerned for a second, and then smiled at me.

"I'll ask daddy about it, okay? Here, get dressed and come eat breakfast and well talk about it, alright?" she kissed me on the forehead, walking out the door and to the kitchen. I heard faint whispers, but they were too low and quiet for me to understand. I sighed softly and got dressed. Even if they said no, I'd be alright with it. It's just that I've never really experienced a party in my life yet, and I knew that Jacob would protect me if anything bad did happen. I put on the dress and tights, folding my PJ's and laying them on the corner of my bed after I made it. I then opened my door and closed it behind me, walking to the kitchen.

I silently asked Daddy in my head if I could go. I showed him with pictures in my mind how I would be good, act my age around Claire, and how I might try new foods while I was there. I even told him how I knew Jacob would protect me if there was any danger. He thought about it while he made me scrambled eggs and put them on a plate along with a fork and an apple, cut into slices on a napkin next to the plate.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said softly, smiling at him.

"Of course, Ness." I laughed softly as he used the nickname Jacob gave me. Everyone had adapted to it, well, Momma kind of did. She still called me by my full name usually, but she didn't get angry with people who called me Nessie anymore.

I began eating my breakfast as my parents talked about the New Years Eve party. In the end, Momma was the one who got Daddy to agree that I could go. After I finished eating, I thanked and hugged them both. Momma called Jacob and arranged the time for him to come get me, and to bring me back tomorrow by ten A.M. I myself was kind of surprised at the fact that I would be staying the night, but then I heard that Claire was having a mini-party for her and I involving Disney movies and candy, popcorn, sleeping bags, and that Jacob, Quil, and Emily would all be watching us.

"Renesmee," Momma called, not having to raise her voice for me to hear. "Claire's on the phone," she laughed softly, smiling as she handed her cell phone to me. She kissed the top of my head and took my plate, fork, and napkin, washing the plate and fork and putting them back in the cupboard.

"Hey, Claire," I said, sounding more child-like than I usually do. I reminded myself; giggle at silly things, sound like a kid, don't move or talk so adult-like.

"Nessie! Ness, Nessie, Ren-ren.." the four year old sang over the phone. I giggled in return.

"Pretty song, Clairey," I said to her, a little nickname I had made up for her.

"What's your favowite color?" she said, her speech making me smile. Sometimes, I think about what it would be like to mentally be a child as well as physically.

"Um.. blue,"

"Ooh! Mine too! Twins!" she burst into a fit of giggles and I laughed softly with her.

"I know," I said, smiling over the phone. "Why d'you ask?" I asked her, somewhat curious.

"It's a suwprise! I'm making you a pwetty picture, Nessie," she said. "Now I know what color to make it!"

I smiled once more. "Aw, that's sweet, Clairey." I also promised her that I'd hang it up on the wall in my room.

She had to go and help set up for the party in Emily's house. It'd just be in the kitchen, since she has a pretty big one, and would only have the pack, Claire, Emily and I. I handed Momma's phone back to her.

"Mommy," I asked. "Can you, Daddy and I go hunting before I have to go?" She nodded, picking me up and hugging me tightly.

"Sure, hon. You excited for your slumber party with Claire?" I nodded, placing my palm to her cheek. I showed her how I wished she could go, and that I would miss her a lot since I haven't spent a night without her or Daddy since when she was being turned.

Mommy hugged me again and kissed the tip of my nose. "I know, honey. Your daddy and I will be at the line tomorrow to get you at ten, okay?" I nodded once.

We went hunting and I got a deer, but, since I ate breakfast, I only drank half and I let Daddy have the other half. The only mess that I made was a small bit of blood on my cheek, which Daddy wiped off with his thumb. He got two deer along with the half of mine, and Mommy got a mountain lion. We were back home around five.

I wore the same dress that I had on before, well, until Aunt Alice insisted that I change. I 'couldn't wear the same dress I wore all day to a party,' as she said. I wore a light pink dress that went down to my calves and had straps instead of sleeves, along with a small white button-up sweater and a different pair of white leggings. My shoes were plain white flats. At seven Mommy and Daddy drove me to the border between the pack's land and ours. I saw Jacob waiting on the other side as Daddy parked the car and the three of us got out, walking until we were a few feet from the line. I hugged them both and ran over to Jacob, jumping into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

"Have her back by ten tomorrow, Jake. We'll be here," Daddy said simply. We watched as him and Mommy left and drove back home.

"Hey, Nessie!" Jacob hugged me tightly, kissing me on the top of my head. Jacob was like my big brother, kind of becoming a best friend.

I pressed my palm to his neck and said hi, asking him what food Emily would be making and if Claire was there yet.

"Yeah, Claire's there," he nodded, looking off into space for a few seconds as he spoke. "Uh, I think Em's making hot dogs and cheeseburgers, sauerkraut, salad, and some pies. I forget what kind," he chuckled lightly.

"Okay," I nodded, and, noticing it was snowing, leaped out of his arms, catching a snow flake as I landed on the ground and showing him. It had eight points and was a perfect shade of white, however, it melted in seconds, since I was so naturally warm.

"Pretty, Ness," he grinned at me. I took his hand and we started walking. After a few minutes, we arrived at Emily's house. I saw Quil holding Claire on his shoulders. Once she saw me, however, she patted Quil on the top of the head, yelling at him.

"Down, down! Nessie here," she giggled and ran, somewhat wobbly, to Jacob and I. I hugged her, lightly for me, since I was a lot stronger.

"Hey, Clairey!" I said, making my voice sound child-like as best as I could, and being careful not to touch my palms to her skin, knowing it'd show her things and she'd be confused. Then, Emily walked over as Jacob and Quil joined the pack to joke around and talk. They had an unopened bottle of white wine, but I wouldn't even dream of trying any kind of alcohol, even when I'm older.

"Hey, Renesmee," she smiled, somewhat uneasily at me. I didn't notice the scar on the left side of her face, but I knew it was there. "I heard you liked apples, so I made some apple pie."

"I do, a lot!" I smiled at her, laughing softly. She knew I wasn't a _child_ child, but I still had to pretend since Claire was next to me. "Thanks, Emily. Can I have a piece please?" She nodded and walked away to get me a piece.

"Nessie-ness!" Claire called as she pulled something out of her pocket; a small piece of blue construction paper. "I have yooh picture!" I smiled as she handed it to me.

I opened it and blushed slightly. She had drawn me, in black sharpie, a smiley face, with my name roughly written next to it. My full name, not my nickname. My hair was brown swirls and my eyes the same. She drew pink scribbles in my cheeks for my natural blush. Next to me, she drew her. Yellow waves for her blonde wavy hair, blue circles for her eyes, and she drew herself the light tan she had, and write her first, middle, and last name next to her. "Renesmee" on my side, "Claire Anne Call" She probably didn't remember my middle and last name, which was okay. She also wrote "BFF's 4ever" in the middle of us. I smiled and threw my arms around her, hugging her.

"Thanks so much, Clairey."

She giggled and nodded in return. "Wewcome!"

Emily then brought over a slice of apple pie. The smell of apples and cinnamon made my mouth water. I didn't mind the dough smell, either, since she mixed cinnamon in with it. I thanked her quietly and noticed Claire eating cherry pie. I didn't want to be rude, but I looked over at hers.

"Clairey?" I asked, "Can I try a bite of yours? You can try a bite of mine, too if you want," I said.

She nodded, her mouth full of pie and small dabs of red on the corners of her mouth. She was funny and adorable when she ate. I took a forkful of mine and laid it on her plastic plate and she did the same with hers, plopping it on my plate. I smelled cinnamon on it, too. I took a small bite, tasting cherry, sugar, cinnamon, and the crust. I love cherries, I decided. We both finished our slices, she left her crust, however. I looked over and watched Jacob and Quil watching us, both looking amused. I smiled at Jacob as he blushed slightly. I giggled and took both of our plates and threw them away, along with the plastic forks.

After we finished eating, we went back to Claire's aunt Emily's with Jacob and Quil. Emily and Sam decided that they'd let Jacob and Quil watch us. Usually, they wouldn't trust them with kids. I didn't get it, but I didn't ask. We watched Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King I, and as soon as the movie finished, we heard the four adults pop champagne at midnight as Claire and I banged pots and pans, (which is, I guess, what Claire usually does.) Nobody drank enough to get drunk, or even close. We then went straight to bed.

I woke up around eight A.M, but I decided to let Claire sleep in. Jacob was asleep on one couch and Quil on the other, each on our sides. I wondered, though, why did they stay with us, and not go back to the party? I knew Jacob would watch me, but Quil has the same relationship with Claire, to an extent. I wondered what bond they had with us. Was it the 'wolf thing' Mommy and Jacob had yelled at Jacob for? I wasn't sure.

Around nine-thirty I woke Jacob up. I simply placed my palm on his cheek and told him what time it was and that he had to get up. He woke up, grinning tiredly and patting my hand on his cheek.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said drowsily.

I giggled lightly and nodded. "Okay," I said as he slowly got up from the couch. He waited a few minutes to wake up fully and lifted me up, letting me crawl onto his back as he carried me outside.

"You wanna walk or should I drive?" he asked, nodding towards the car. I touched his cheek and told him I'd prefer if we, well if _he_ walked. We walked to the border and got there at exactly 9:01 A.M. On the way there I thought about it again, about how close Jacob is to me and Quil is to Claire. I pressed my palm to Daddy's cheek as he picked me up and hugged me, showing him my questions about Jacob and how close we are, along with Quil and Claire, and he sighed.

"We can talk about it when we get home, sweetheart."


End file.
